Because I have many reasons to love you
by shinshinswag
Summary: AU.Haruka sufre un colapso y Shintaro,un completo desconocido que van en su misma escuela lo lleva al hospital. Un poquito de lagrimas. Por cierto esto nunca sera acabado,en realidad todo fue de una noche de hacer RP con mi waifu.


HARUKA -Ah... ¿Donde estoy?- Abrí con mucho pesar los ojos. Lo primero que mi campo de visión me permitió ver era aquel chico que siempre encontraba por casualidad en el tren.  
>SHINTARO -En el hospital- Me acerque a la cama y por algún impulso, acaricié tu cabeza.<br>H -Ah... ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Quien eres?- Preguntar por la persona que tenia frente a mi era un poco estúpido...sabía perfectamente quien era, en que salón iba, e incluso conocía a su autoproclamada mejor amiga. Aún asi, quiero saber su nombre.  
>S -Te desmayaste en el tren, así que llame a una ambulancia y te lleve fuera de la estación...ah, por cierto, soy Shintaro- Dije, algo decepcionado por la pregunta ¿quien eres?<br>H Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre, su voz.-S-Soy Kokonose Haruka, alumno de las clases para chicos con capacidades especiales-  
>S -Haruka...- Repetí mientras sentía mi pulso acelerarse -Es un lindo nombre- ¿Que? Estaba actuando fuera de mí, como si fuera otra persona.<br>-Si- De pronto, un silencio incomodo invadió la grande habitación...Estaba muy nervioso, sentía que si hablaba arruinaría el momento.  
>H -Am...gracias por traerme- Vi la hora en el reloj que descansaba en el buro -Incluso perdiste algunas clases-<br>S -¿Eh? Ahaha...no importa, tengo calificación de sobra- Idiota. Idiota. Parecia un presumido. No sabía que decirle, era la primera vez que hablaba con él.  
>H -Aun asi deberías mantenerla...yo estoy por reprobar el semestre gracias a las faltas que tengo por venir al hospital- Idiota. A él no le interesa lo que me suceda, sólo me trajo hasta aquí para que mi cuerpo no tapara el camino de los demás.<br>S -Ah...eso es malo...- Que respuesta más simple. Si sigo asi pensara que solo lo traje a qui por algo a cambio o por fingir ser una buena persona. Ugh.  
>H -¿Porque me trajiste aquí? Mas bien, ¿como sabes que este es el hospital que frecuento?- ¿Sera que...? No, no puede ser; una persona tan fría como el no es capaz de interesarse por alguien tan patético como yo. Sí fuera una mujer tal vez tendría la oportunidad de acercarme.<br>S -Ah...yo...- Ahora pensara que lo espió o algo asi y entonces se alejara de mi...aunque quizás sea cierto...-Ulm...bueno yo...quisiera ser tu amigo...- Debía escoger las palabras cuidadosamente para hablarle a ese frágil y hermoso chico.  
>H -Ah... ¡Claro!- Rayos, mi voz se escucho como la de una chica.- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo recuerdo, te he visto varias veces en el tren con una chica de bufanda.- Confesé. Tal vez si le digo que lo conozco de vista, tengamos algo de que hablar.<br>S -Um si, ella es...mi amiga- En realidad no sabía como pensaba exactamente de Ayano...pero supuse debía fingir ser una persona social.-Oye... ¿yo te agrado?- Pero que estúpido soy.  
>H -Oh, ¿en serio la consideras tu amiga? He escuchado que le gritas en el tren; tal vez por eso no puedo evitar fijarme en ti- ¡Dios! ¿Me habré escuchado muy acosador?- Y sobre Shintaro-kun... Supongo que si.- Claro que me agradaba, incluso podría jurar que sentía algo por él.<br>S No supe que decir. Yo trataba a Ayano muy, muy mal a decir verdad. Ni quien quisiera estar con alguien horrible como persona. Mi oportunidad se había esfumado  
>Sin darme cuenta, una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.<br>H -¡Oh! ¿Shintaro-kun estas bien?- ¿Lo que le dije de aquella chica lo habrá afectado?  
>S Actué como un idiota. Me pare tan repentinamente que casi se cayó la silla en que estaba sentado, y corrí hacia la cama de Haruka, donde deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho.<br>H -Em... ¿Shintaro-kun?- Sentía que mi corazón latía mas rapido que las ordenes en el autoservicio. Mi rostro se sonrojó de tal manera que hasta mis orejas se sentían calientes. Quise arreglar un poco el mal que hice y lo abraze.  
>S -Haruka...- Levante la vista. Y casi instintivamente, lo bese.<br>H -Shin...- Mi frase fue interrumpida a la mitad por algo blando y suave. Eran los labios de Shintaro-kun; se sentían tan cálidos y dulces  
>S Dandome cuenta de lo que había hecho, me separe inmediatamente. -Haruka, yo, ¡lo siento!- Me sentía muy avergonzado. ¿Como fui capaz de...?<br>H Antes de que se separara por completo de mi, hice uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenia y mantuve el abrazo.-Esta bien, realmente a mí me gusta Shintaro-  
>S -E... ¿eeeeeeh?- ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? No, no podía ser, pero aun asi...-Yo... ¿yo te gusto?-<br>H Apreté el abrazo con la poca fuerza que tenia -Si. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando te conocí solo pensé que eras una persona muy antipática y desagradable. Pero cada vez que coincidía contigo en el subterráneo, descubría una nueva parte de ti. Por ejemplo que le diste el asiento a la señora con tres bebes. O cuando la chica de la bufanda roja estaba por caerse y la detuviste. Realmente siento que eres una buena persona. Con el tiempo me ponía nervioso con tan solo ver tu rostro aburrido. Incluso llegue a espiar tus conversaciones: asi supe que tu IQ era uno que cualquiera no tenia, que amas la soda, que odias los exámenes y que; a pesar de como la tratas, consideras a esa chica bajita como tu mejor amiga. Por eso nunca me acerque a ti: tenia miedo a que rechazaras mi enfermizo cuerpo...un chico de 17 años con una enfermedad terminal y homosexual.-  
>S -¡Haruka! ¿Como podría pensar asi de ti? Desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore de ti...y tenia miedo que rechazaras la estúpida y asquerosa persona que soy...- Mi voz se quebró.-Nunca imagine que el chico que tanto anhelaba correspondiera mis sentimientos. Creí que alguien como yo estaba destinado a estar solo.-"<br>H -Shintaro-kun- En ese momento las lagrimas que oculte desde que supe que me quedaban menos de dos años de vida, salieron de mis ojos.


End file.
